Caged
by TearsOfMyBlood
Summary: Hinata leaves Konoha to find the purpose in life and gets involved with the Akatsuki. Will she have an impact on the avenger as friends, lovers, or enemies? Hinata meets the horrors of the shinobi world. Most in shippuden time. SasuHina - Strong Hinata
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Caged**

**Prologue**

**If a tree falls and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? If****Hinata****leaves to find the purpose of her life and nobody cares, does she leave her mark in people's hearts? SasukexHinata SasuHina******

**AN: This is just a prologue, so no significant things happen yet.**

"B-bye Naruto-kun" The last words Hinata will probably speak to Naruto in three years. Her hand is on her chest and over on her heart as she watches Naruto go off with Jiraiya, the legendary sannin.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto screams from further away and waves his arms at her. "See you in some years!" how many years would it actually be before she saw that whispered face of his? Three years was when he was due to come back. But, what if everything doesn't go as planned?

She knows that he is able to live free; by his own will. With no one telling him to walk a different path. Unlike her, Naruto can decide for himself and how his life can carry on. He will now, for at least the time being, live the life of a nomad. A traveler who has many journeys ahead an will come back a new person with long tales to tell.

The young girl wishes her life cam be different. However, she realizes that not everyone is as lucky as her. She is born into a successful clan which carries a kekkei genkai, and is the heir of it. This, however, is a very arguable subject that would go on with a lengthy debate. Hinata is not seen as a worthy heir to this imaginary throne. Her father looks down upon her and her younger sister is worthier than her.

Hinata also has many reasons to be envious of many people. For one, she is blocked out of the outside world by her father. Unlike Naruto, she cannot go and travel whenever she feels like it and is obliged to stay.

This is not the first time that the dark haired girl has thought of how her life would be different if she weren't herself, or if the situation was different. She may have been an extraordinary kunoichi and could actually let put what talent has been enveloped by these barriers.

Freedom. That is the only thing she wants. Not to be held back by her father's demands or the clan. But freedom, to breathe the air of different lands. Over the mountains and further than anyone has ever imagined.

But, she just can't do it. Guilt. That is what is holding her back. Guilt of disappointing her father further. Gulit for leaving her friends and breaking off the bonds like Uchiha Sasuke did not too long ago.

She never had any relationship with that boy. Neither or them spared a glance toward each other. Hinata felt a small connection between each of them. They both wanted to achieve their dreams, but hesitant of bonds holding them from deciding.

But, there is also guilt in her heart toward herself; for not listening to her instinct and her heart. And not finding the true meaning of her existence and achieving what she could not with these barriers.

Barriers. Her father, the village, bonds, friends.

But... Hinata takes off the delicate hand of her heart and squeezes it shut tightly by her side. She could also respect herself and her dreams and goals.

People may look at her as if she was foolish, leaving the good life where she is now. With no conflict or suffering. There are many children who have it worse than her, but she has realized this and would feel selfish if she did choose to follow her dreams.

There are many children dying of hunger, homeless, abandoned and left to die. Those poor souls would do anything to be in her place.

While she has all of this that some would dream of, it is still not the life for her. She wasn't meant to be an overprotected and kept away from the outside world heiress. She feels like she was meant to be something else. Something different.

Again, the girl turns away from the road she wants to walk down an heads back home. Again, abandoning her dreams and shoving those thought in the back of her head where light would never shine on them again.

Hinata walks down the roads of Konoha. In this village many people reside; ninjas and ordinary citizens as well, since it is a ninja village.

The heiress enters her compound and leads up along the road to her own home. As she enters, she takes off her shoes before continuing on.

"Hinata" a loud and stern voice brings her back into the world she has come to know and despise.

"Yes otou-sama?" She asks timidly as if afraid or incapable of speaking any louder.

"Where were you so late?" he asks standing in front of her and judging her as always. It is not too late, but later than the usual time she would be home at. As a Hyuga, she is expected to be punctual.

Hinata shrinks under Hizashi's judgmental watch. She hates this, but it's not like poor, little, weak Hinata can do anything about it. Her father judges her in everything that she does. She herself cannot make her own decisions or do something without her father or him being disappointed in her.

"I-I was with m-my team... training" Training is the only excuse Hinata would ever give, since it is the only thing that her father approves and encourages.

If she told Hiashi that she went to see Naruto leave, she would be scolded. It was a rule not to see the blonde haired boy and avoid him whenever possible. Hinata, yet, had no grasp as to why. It seemed like everyone seemed to look down on Naruto.

"Training?" Hiashi scoffed doubtfully. Hinata stood there and looked down at her fingers as she played with them from the nervousness that was creeping up on her.

"You seem to keep training, and yet you don't seem to be improving" Hinata just listened to the shame that her father kept reminding her of.

"Even Hanabi seems to learn at a faster rate than you" The young girl's throat tightened and she forced herself not to let the tears cascade down her cheeks. She was always being compared to Hanabi's progress as if she was nothing but insignificant.

Somehow Hinata seemed to be blamed for everything and put on the bottom of the ladder rather than her sister. Even though her mother died when Hinata was only six in childbirth with Hanabi. Her sister is never blamed no matter what she does. Hinata may still be the heir, but definitely not her father's favorite. That spot is reserved for her sibling.

"Hanabi may be even stronger than you. If we didn't have to keep the traditions of the Hyuga clan, she might as well be the heir in your place" Those words stung Hinata. Even though she heard them many times before, each time it seems to tug on the white-eyed girl's heart more.

But, what can she do? Nothing. "I-I apologize otou-sama" Hinata says unwillingly and not meaning the words that are coming out of her mouth.

Her father walks off without another word or sparing another glance at her. And there she is, abandoned in the middle of the room. Not valuable to her father or anyone for that matter.

Hinata started to walk off after a period of time just digesting in what her father said. She took her father's words very dearly and hoped to impress him in some way; any possible way.

Hinata hears something in the distance near the other side of the room. She activates the thing that proves that she is part of this calm and scans the room. Nothing unusual except the chakra signature of her sister. She must have been spying on the previous event.

"H-hanabi...?" she asks timidly after she turns her eyes back to their regular state.

Hanabi shamelessly walks out as if nothing ever happened. Her younger sister is only seven and yet more confident than her.

Hiashi chooses to train Hanabi roughly and unbalances the amount of attention between the two sisters. Maybe that is the reason why she isn't strong in the first place if her father won't give up some time to indulge in her own training. The academy's techniques can't get you as far as special Hyuga techniques and jutsus. Even though Hinata knows all the protected secret techniques of the Hyuga, she needs to give some effort to progress and eventually improve.

After the chunin exams, the Hyuga girl has trained long until there is blood on her hands and he can no longer walk. There are times when Kiba would be forced to carry her back because she wouldn't be able to stand up.

However, she hasn't had any chance to show off her new knowledge to her father. He never seems to be there for her...even though this girl is his own blood daughter. Hanabi is as well and no parent should ever decide between one child which they love more.

"Onee-san" Hanabi refers to her sister. "Father...he and you-"

Hinata cut her off, trying to make Hanabi forget what she heard. "N-no no, it's nothing. Don't worry" She say in a somber tone. Hiding things from her sister not to make her father seem bad to her younger sibling. Why should she care how Hanabi sees their father?

"I'm sorry onee-San" Hinata furrows her eyebrows. Her sister is still so innocent and untainted. Hanabi doesn't know what to expect from the outside world. Hinata doesn't either, but she is closer at tasting it than her.

"Imouto, it's fine. It d-doesn't m-matter" she reassures her. It doesn't matter she says, but in reality it does matter and she holds her father's words dear to her because that is encouragement for her that pushes her to her limits to do better.

Hanabi shrugs her shoulders in response. The child still doesn't understand all that goes on.

"Please, don't w-worry about m-me" Hinata continues. The older sibling looks at the younger. She scans over her face and her eyes stop at her forehead. It is clear of any mark.

Normally, in the Hyuga clan, a child not of the main branch gets their seal at age three. At age three when the risks of any of the Hyuga clan's jutsu, techniques, and kekkei genkai have a chance of getting out. Hinata's cousin, Neji, got his as well at that age. When Hinata was at the ripe age of three, she was almost kidnapped and the attackers may have extracted the byakugan and used it against the clan.

The seal is also used to keep the branch family in line. A Hyuga of the main branch would control the branch family with a hand sign that only they know.

Even though Hinata was taught how to do this, she never used it, an never plans to because she feels like it is just a chance of birth. You can't control what you are born as, so why should the people be treated any different?

Hanabi doesn't have it, even though she is more than double the age that she should have gotten it. Her father may want to give Hanabi another chance and since he favors Hanabi, help her overcome this barrier. Or maybe, her father is just skeptical of how Hinata will turn out and needs a back up if anything were to happen to her.

Even though Hinata does not have this seal on her forehead, she feels as if she was meant to be born into the branch family or been the second child. That way, there would be no question who should be the heir; it would go straight to Hanabi.

"Ok" Hanabi simply replied without much thought and left Hinata alone once again.

The remainder of the day, which was a very short time, Hinata spent on her thoughts. There was one thing on her mind. However, she far too afraid to address it. It didn't worry her that Hinata herself thought of this or even doing this. But the thing that scared her is how people would think of her and what further disappointment she would hear of one day.

If a tree falls and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? If Hinata leaves to find the purpose of her life and nobody cares, does she leave her mark in people's hearts? 

**AN: Yes, this will be a SasuHina story. I just want to finish the development of the story first and then the romance. However, I promise that it will come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged******

**Chapter 1******

**AN: I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter...sorry. Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed or added to their favorites/alert list. Thanks a lot, I'll appreciate your reviews even if it's a simple 'good job' xoxo I hope no one seems ooc through the story. I'll try to make everyone as in character as I can, but sometimes it's hard. Thanks for listening...well reading me rant, on with the story.******

**The guy with wings: thanks. Well at this point of the story Sasuke left to Orochinaru and he is training still, so no. However, I will probably only make only a couple more chapters in pre-shippuden and the rest will take place during shippuden, so then I will probably make it in his point of view and interchange it. Also, like I said before, for a couple more chapters it will be when they are 12-13, but later Hinata will get stronger during the time skip and on.******

**daydreamer102308: thank you!******

**chaos in the sky: thank you, I try.******

**XxXTsumetai-chanXxX: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it :)******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****  
><strong>

Today was like any other day in the village for Hinata. It seemed like the same day was repeating a million times. As if Hinata's whole life was on replay, repeating over and over.

In all truth, it was boring here. As said before, repeating the same things.

"Hinata-sama" Hinata got startled but calmed down. She turned around to come face to face with Neji. Neji was Hinata's cousin; the great over-achieving branch member cousin. He always seemed to hate her and ignore her whenever possible.

However, that was before the chunin exams six months ago. After then, many factors seemed to change and improve in Hinata's life. One of those things was her relationship with her cousin, Neji.

Hinata felt bad for Neji. He was forced and taught to treat the head family with respect. Their fathers, Hiashi and Hizashi, were born mere seconds apart. Hinata didn't understand what the big deal was and why the clan was even separated into branches anyways.

No other clan that she knew of followed a strict social ladder system. What was it that separated the Hyuga clan? The chance of birth.

Even though the branch family didn't concern Hinata, she wanted to change the ways of this clan.

"H-hello Neji-san" she greeted him back.

He stood there and observed her for a while. Scrutinizing her with judgeful eyes. After a moment his translucent eyes softened. "Would you care to join me with training?"

Hinata seemed unmoved at the statement. However, on the inside he was bursting with joy. Neji had really taken care of her in the present and for that, she was eternally grateful. It may not have seemed like a big deal to just anyone, but to Hinata, she took everything concerning her dearly.

"Of course cousin" she wasn't even shy to her cousin, because he was like her best friend in this family. Even though they have only befriended each other recently, they had an indescribable connection.

Even though they were born into different branches, this was not their concern and when dealing with each other, they tried to ignore those facts.

"Please, itoko, no need to be calling me Hinata-sama" she corrected him. It was painful for her to hear that, especially from her cousin, to which she didn't see herself as in a higher position than him. If anything, he was a better fighter than her.

He nodded and gave a small smile that he would only reveal to her, since he had no reason to be smiling at other people. "whatever you want, Hinata-san, now let's go"

Hinata nodded subtly and followed Neji toward the training area. It was very spacious. When they entered, Hinata found her eyes attracted to two certain people that were already there; her father and Hanabi.

They were both drinking tea, probably just finished with their training. The last time Hinata trained with her father was a long time ago.

When Hiashi spotted the two Hyuga, he put his tea back down on the platter and it was forgotten. His eyes were focused on his disgraceful daughter. Hiashi crossed his arms against his chest and stared ahead. His eyes met his daughter's, but he turned away at the sight of his identical eyes boring into hers.

Hanabi's mouth gaped open as she watched her father set down his tea and survey her sister. Was she surprised or leaning toward jealousy? Neither, for Hinata didn't receive this attention everyday, weather it was good or not.

Hinata, along with Neji, walked toward the center of the arena. Once they were there, both children held one hand in front their bodies all the way put and the other behind the first. The same was applied to the feet; one in front of the other. This was how the Hyuga clan would get into their stances before a fight.

Once they were ready in their stance, both activated their byakugan, so they would be able to reach their fullest potential in this spar.

Of course, this would not be a rough battle as of they were enemies on oposing sides, but the Hyugas fought with taijutsu and blocking the chakra system. That is what they were most advanced at.

The first few moments were carried out with both clan members watching who would dare to make the first move. Veins bulging out on either sides of their eyes signaled that they were ready.

Typically, Neji was the one to make the first move. He raced toward Hinata to get close to her so they can fight in their signature taijutsu style.

Neji started with throwing a number of punches to Hinata, each engrave with some chakra that was now seen focused around his hands with her byuakugan.

Hinata threw hits toward him with her palms open, but those were avoided with Neji blocking them with his arms.

After more hits and blocks, Hinata tried using the gentle fist in the middle of Neji's chest; that was where all the chakra came from. If he did just that, he would have probably blocked it, so she had to distract him somehow.

Hinata changed her footwork. Hinata bent down just to avoid another hit from Neji. While Neji thought she was dodging the hit, she masked her move to trick him. When she was closer to the floor, she swung her foot underneath her cousin's feet.

While Neji wasn't expecting that, he tried to step out of the circumference her foot would go around. Hinata used that distracting to thrust the gentle fist into Neji's chest.

Neji quickly flew back enough distance so no hit would land on him. He coughed a little and then regained his composure.

Neji charged back at Hinata. He tried to aim a gentle fist towar either of her shoulders to block the chakra flow to her arms. Since the Hyuga were all about taijutsu, she would be substantially weaker without the use of her arms and she wouldn't be able to land anymore neat hits at him.

As planned, he did land a blow on her shoulder. Before he retreated his hand back, Hinata stuck her fingers into each Neji's chakra points in his hand he used to hit her with.

Both of the Hyuga children had one hand they could not use anymore, for now. The things that would still serve good blows were the feet and the other hands.

Now, the continuing taijutsu spar continued with one hand. Both were trying to utilize their feet as much as they could.

Neji leaned down his upper body to make his feet go higher so he could kick Hinata. This, however, took some of his attention toward keeping balance.

Hinata noticed that he was distracted for this purpose. She used this time to send another blow to Neji's other shoulder to block his other hand's usage.

If this was not a friendly spar, but an actual fight, both white eyed cousins would be aiming blows to each other's vital points like the heart.

However, it was an unspoken rule not to do this. By aiming at the shoulders, it would block the rest of the chakra pathway to the arms. That would result in the loss of being able to use them for awhile.

Now that both of Neji's arms were unable to let chakra flow through them, resulting in not being able to block Hinata, the fight just got hard for him. However, it wasn't easy for her either with not having any sensation in one of her arms.

Neji, however, would not give up being the type of person he is. He raced toward his female cousin and aimed numerous kicks at her. She blocked them by avoiding them instead of blocking them.

Hinata was quickly growing tired and tried to conserve we chakra by not blocking and simply avoiding Neji's kicks. Hinata had to end this quickly and prove to her father that she was higher than scum, which was his current opinion of her.

Hinata raced at Neji and attempted to perform a special Hyuga technique. She starte off with the simplest one, since it would be the easiest on her single usable arm. She used the eight trigram, eight palms. It wouldn't stain her hands. If she could use the eight trigram, sixty-four palms with both hands, this was no problem to accomplish with a single hand.

Hinata landed her hands on four of Neji's chakra points on various parts of his body. Before she was able to finish to the eight palm and see if she could continue on to the sixteen palms, Neji counteracted.

Neji used his chakra, but not from his hands since they were not usable. He emitted chakra from all points on his body and spun quickly around to avoid Hinata and force her back. Neji used the eight trigram, palms revolving heaven rotation.

While Hiashi was watching this, he was fully sucked in. For some reason, he felt a little prouder of Hinata being his daughter. She was fighting even though she was disabled, as did Neji.

Hiashi was also impressed at Neji for learning a technique at his own time in secret. The palm rotation technique was only taught to the main branch family members.

While Hinata was thrown in the air from the force, she took out a kunai with her hand to aim at Neji. Since she was a Hyuga herself, she knew of their blind spot on the upper thoracic vertebrae.

Hinata aimed the kunai for that blind spot. Normally this blind spot would not matter because no one knew about it of you were outside the clan. However, in a fight with two Hyuga, this was dangerous information to know.

That spot was the only spot on the body which the Hyuga could not see not protect. Hinata released the kunai from her hand. She had times when Neji would turn just enough for the kunai to get into his back.

Just as planned, the kunai went into the blind spot on the spine. Neji was thrown out of his own rotation. Not being able to pick the kunai out of his back with his hands not usable, he had no option but to leave it be.

Although it had hurt, it didn't distract him much, except some paralysis in his upper body.

Hinata had raced forward in his time of weakness and pressed a cold, steel kunai against his neck, signaling the end of the spar. Neji had nodded in agreement and Hinata removed the kunai from her cousin's neck. Both of the dark haired Hyuga were tired and hurt.

Hinata got up and kneeled down toward Neji. She put one hand underneath both of his around his back and helped him stand up. Both were supporting each other to stand properly, which hadn't worked.

All of a sudden both heard clapping coming from the other side of the arena. Hinata turned her head harshly to face her father. She gasped and her mouth was hanging open.

She had started this spar knowing that her father was there, and ended completely forgetting. Then, a thought in her smile. She had finally fought for herself and in this spar the only motivation she had was proving herself to her own self. Not her father since she had forgotten that he was there.

This rose up Hinata's self confidence by a lot and she felt alright with herself. She had succeeded in proving herself to her own eyes and didn't need to think of her father to improve her fighting.

"You did well" Hiashi told them, truly surprised of his older daughter's abilities since he had last seen her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiashi-sama" Neji thanked politely as he bowed his head a little. Even though he resented the main branch and the idea of it existing, he gave respect where it was due.

"Now, son, go to the medic so they could fix you up. Hinata, you stay here" Hinata still winced at how he called Neji 'son' and only called her Hinata.

"Goodbye Hinata-sama. Good spar" Neji called Hinata that in public or in front of other Hyuga so he wouldn't seem arrogant, even though he was, and to show respect.

For some reason Hinata felt very good again when Neji complemented her on the spar. After all, at least someone realized her true potential.

"Y-you too, Neji-san" Hinata waved with her working hand. He smiled softly at her and went off to get fixed up.

After Neji was out of earshot, Hiashi put an arm on Hinata's shoulder. "You did better, now, how about you go along with Neji?"

"Y-yes otou-san" Hinata found the courage not to call her father with the honorary suffix of sama.

Hiashi was a little surprised by Hinata's rebellious behavior, but let it go as her growing up. However, that was not what surprise him the most. What was extraordinary was the power and drive she had throughout the spar.

Hinata tried to run as fast as was physically possible for her after the battle. She caught up to Neji in a matter of seconds since he was ambling toward the Hyuga medic station.

"Hinata-san? What did your father want?" Neji asked her.

"Nothing, he just said that the battle...i-it was fine" she told him embarrassed.

"Yes, it was. You have improved a lot though. Have you shown anyone else your newly found strength?" Neji asked her, making Hinata uneasy.

"No, I haven't"

"Well you should, it would certainly be a great performance" he finished and smiled at his younger cousin as they walked in to the medical place of the Hyuga compound. Once they came in, they were greeted by tons of questions.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-san! What happened?" Nurses rushed to them.

"Just a little spar, could you tend our wounds and open the blocked chakra paths?" Neji asked the nurses.

"Of course, at once"

Once the examination and revision of their chakra paths were finished, the two cousins were allowed to leave.

Neji claimed that he had practice with his teammates and sensei. Hinata had never truly met them, since Neji wouldn't dare bring the other poorly mannered shinobi to where he lived.

Hinata sat at her house with her legs crossed on top of each other. She was reading a scroll of the Hyuga techniques and special jutsu.

This would help improve her knowledge of her clan's capabilities. Today Hinata proved to herself that she is capable of doing this. Training on her own may have helped, but what mostly gave her the push toward this future was her confidence in herself.

"Hinata!" A deep and loud voice cut her from concentration. Hinata flinched at her father's sudden voice and quickly hid the scrolls she had taken under her jacket.

No one was allowed to look at these forbidden scrolls. Hinata even doubted that the elders even approved of her father, the clan head, to read or learn these fighting styles.

How did she get them? Hinata spent months quietly observing them. When she was sure very one was asleep, she would race quietly up the mountain to the Hyuga clan's shrine.

At first she insisted of coming there at certain planned times and return them as quickly out of her possession so no one would notice they are missing. However, later on, she learned that no one would even notice since they weren't allowed to look at them anyways.

She would take one scroll at a time so no one would notice that one out of all the ones there was missing.

If a Hyuga had learned these numerous powerful Hyuga techniques, there would be a change for bordering countries to steal their power. Even if, there was a very slim chance that anyone would ever even learn these. Plus, if someone were to learn them in the Hyuga clan and they ever gave out the secrets, another shinobi world war can start with the tension of the villages.

There were many scrolls in the shrine. Hinata had gone over all of them in about a six month time. Today she had read the last scroll there was. The one she had read today scared her a bit. However, it had also given her a lot to think about and would have made Hinata a legend. But this secret was a legend itself and may not have been real.

Hinata was determined to try. Try, and I'd nothing...well, she had been used to failing anyways.

Hinata hasn't used anything she had read or learned because that would give out major suspicion in her direction. She had practiced the jutsus and even perfected some of the skills, but she couldn't let anyone know that, ever.

The Hyuga elders would see fit if she was executed if they knew of the secrets she held.

The door of her room suddenly opened, startling the girl. She pressed one hand against her stomach where the scroll was hidden under the thin layer of cloth.

Hinata looked up to meet the disappointed face of her father, who's eyebrows were pushed together in annoyance.

"Hinata, I have called you. You seem out of it for the past week"

Hinata nodded and stood up while still holding her hand to her stomach to keep the scroll from falling from her shirt. "S-sorry otou-sama"

She stood in front of her father, waiting patiently for him to tell her what had happened. "There are some people waiting for you. I have invited them inside." he told her.

The father and his daughter came to the main room the the main branch's mansion. There, seated to a table and drinking tea was Hinata's teammates and sensei.

"I apologize for my daughter for taking so long" Hiashi said to them as he sat down as well along with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted by waving his hand when he saw her.

"H-hello Kiba-kun" she said shyly in front of her father. She didn't want to disappoint him with her behavior, so she wanted to say as little as possible.

"Hiashi-san, your daughter has not been attending all practices ever since the chunin exams and hardly tries when we are sparring or training" Kurenai told Hiashi. Kurenai felt bad for exploiting her student to her father who had such high expectations of his daughter, however, he had to know if something was wrong.

"What do you mean, Kurenai-san?" Hinata's father asked. Hinata had told him all the time when she was not home that she had been with her team training or on a mission.

Hinata looked down and played with her fingers. She was sweating like crazy all over from the anticipation of what her sensei would say to her father. She would be exposed for sneaking and would never earn the full trust of her father.

Hinata had been practicing the techniques on the scrolls she found. The easier ones, she would practice in the forest where no one would look.

However, ones that were noticeable or left an imprint, she would lie to her father and tell him that she had a week long mission. During those times Hinata would go out of the village to other places where no one would dare to come look or even care what was there.

Hinata would have whole weeks to her personal training without anyone holding her back. She would feel so free. Freedom is what she ever wanted.

However, at the end of the week, she would take a kunai and cut herself in various places. Hinata would also punch herself all over to make it seem like she had been on a mission. The wounds she would give herself to save her from her own father hurt.

Kurenai continued from previously. She had a painful expression on her face as her eyes were focused on Hinata. "What I mean is that Hinata has not been attending practice as often. When we have missions, often Kiba-kun would have to get her or she would come late. Recently, she wasn't even in the village. I have told the sandaime to send shinobi to search for her, but she was not found. We had thought that it was Hyuga clan business and you have taken her out for awhile"

Now Hinata's eyes were wide. What would happen to her. Hinata was sweating and closed her fists so tight that her knuckles were white. Hinata's nails dug into her skin, oozing out blood.

Hiashi eyed his daughter carefully. The truth was seeping out, but he wondered what he would do with her now that things were headed in this dirrection.

Kiba was waiting at the table listening to everything carefully. He had suspected something was off, but why Hinata?

After swallowing and processing all the information, Hiashi spoke up. "I knew of no such things. She would stay away for a week telling me it was a mission and then come back with wound everywhere. Hinata practices almost everyday" he said frantically.

"Unfortunately this isn't the case. Something is wrong" Kurenai got angry. She had her doubts, but couldn't believe that the shy an weak Hinata would lie like this. And what did she do when no one knew where she was? Kurenai no longer held much sympathy for we student.

"Kurenai-san, yesterday Hinata and her cousin had a spar. She has improved and may not even be genin level if I were to judge. However, I did observe that she may have been holding back" Hiashi was speaking as I Hinata was not even there in the first place. Hiashi had also realized that Hinata had forgotten that he was there during the fight and displayed more skill than he knew she had.

Hinata just stayed silent throughout the whole time, not daring to look at anyone.

"Well..." Kurenai was at a loss for words. What would she say? "May I speak to you privately?" Kurenai asked the Hyuga clan head.

Hiashi nodded and they proceeded to another room where the teenage shinobi couldn't hear them anymore.

What was left on the previously filled table was the team.

Kiba spoke first, "Hinata, what is going on? Are you lying to everyone?" he asked in disbelief.

Shino stood quiet, but was also surprised at his teammate like Kiba. Going unnoticed by anyone else, Shino planted a female beetle on Hinata, so they could track her directly if the ditching were to happen another time.

"N-no Kiba-kun" she said quietly that could have been missed if Kiba didn't have such sharp senses.

"Don't give me that shit Hinata. Tell me the truth!" he pressed further. Hinata was surprise at his choice of words. In her house, that language was not to be spoken and she would have been embarrassed for her teammate if someone had heard.

"T-the truth i-is..." she trailed off unable to finish her sentence. Hinata wasn't able to tell her teammates, no one that is.

Kiba stood up and as he did, he slammed his hands on the table. "Hinata! If I find out that-"

"Kiba please stop!" Hinata shouted back, cutting his sentence off.

Kiba was taken back by her raised voice at him but continued of on his thought. "-that you did something, I will..." Kiba was angry, but couldn't find anything that he wanted to do to her. He couldn't do that and this wasn't her.

The door slid open to reveal two adult shinobi. Hyuga Hiashi and Yuhi Kurenai. Both wearing angry expressions on their faces.

"Thank you Kurenai-san, I'll talk to her" Hiashi said before departing toward his daughter. He came storming into the room and looked calm. However, Hinata knew better than to think that e actually was.

"Thank you boys, now, your sensei is waiting for you" Kiba and Shino took that as their signal to leave. Neither, especially the energetic Kiba, bothered to wave or say goodbye to her in some way. They simply left and made Hinata feel abandoned.

The two boys of team eight had left without sparing Hinata a single glance or a simply goodbye. Her teammates were disappointed in her for ditching them like that.

Hiashi's eyes trailed along the path that Kiba and Shino walked out of the Hyuga house. Once he was sure that they were gone, he looked back at his daughter.

"Hinata, would you mind explaining?" he asked impatiently.

Hinata was at a loss for words. The girl was looking down at her fingers, playing with them. This time, she had no idea what excuse to make up. Hinata was sure that her father wouldn't accept his daughter leaving for a week here and there while lying about her purposes.

"I-I..." She hung her head lower so she wouldn't face her father's face.

"I what?" her father mocked her "Why did you lie about everything and what were you doing so privately?" he continued to stare her down. However, all Hiashi got the view of was the top of her head.

Hiashi scoffed "The important part is, what were you doing? What could you possibly have achieved?"

Hinata kept quiet as her father kept going on. What can she say now? Her sensei and her father were both suspicious of what she was doing. How would she conceal all the suspicion?

"No one allowed you to go. Especially to the outside world all by yourself. Do you know what trouble you could have gotten to? Now," he calmed down a little from his previous state. "What were you doing?"

Hinata raised he head to look into her father's eyes. They were just like hers, except angry at the moment. "I-I was...w-was, well..."

"Not good enough, explain now!" her father yelled as he cast a jutsu on his daughter. He sealed her hands and feet with chakra and she fell from the chair without support.

"Now, I will keep you here until you explain what you are keeping from me" he stood a meter above her kneeling position.

"I-I was here...j-just training" she told him as the chakra chains tightened around her. She didn't want to fight her father, so she just withstood the pain.

"Otou-san, Onee-san?" a voice asked.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of the intruding voice. Her younger sister, Hanabi, had seen this?

Hiashi automatically released the chakra holds around Hinata's wrists and ankles. He was surprised as well. He was so focused on getting answers out of his daughter that he hadn't realized his other daughter's presence.

Hiashi definitely didn't want to display this type of behavior in front of his younger daughter's eyes. Hiashi, however, didn't want to discuss anything at the moment.

He walked away from the room and left the house all together. However, he had to take control of his daughter and he actions. Before Hiashi set out, he placed a seal on the house to prevent anyone from going out.

Hinata was left on the floor. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Forcing herself not to cry, she stood up. As she started up, Hanabi came rushing by her side to help.

Obviously, Hanabi had seen the mistakes of their father. She felt as if he wasn't compassionate enough to her sister. Hanabi herself had never been neglected, but she wasn't blind and saw how it was with her sister throughout the years.

Her sister was strong to hold through all this. She didn't seem affected much. Perhaps, Hinata just had a strong soul that could hold on through whatever she willed herself to. Hanabi respected her older sister for this reason.

Not only that, but she had raised herself in Hanabi's eyes after the spar with Neji. Hanabi had never though that her sister was strong.

"Onee-san?" Hanabi asked.

"I-It's fine, Hanabi" Hinata was standing up now strongly holding her head up.

"Onee-san, what happened?"

"Nothing Hanabi" Hinata reassured her sister.

"Don't give me that!" Hanabi got angry for being left in the dark. "Now tell me, I care about you!" she begged.

"N-no Hanabi-chan, please understand that this is none of your concern. Please, j-just trust...me" Hinata didn't want her sister to worry and get concerned over this. She cared for her younger sister and didn't want her weighed down by anything.

"Che, no, it's just that...well you heard" Hinata concluded.

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows together. She didn't expect her sister to be like this from what she heard through the whole conversation. She wouldn't seem like the one to go sneaking around or do anything dirty.

"But, it's not true...right?"

Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't respond; there was no way to without lying.

"Just tell me it's not true and I'll believe you!" a tear slid down Hanabi's cheek. "Please, Onee-san, just say it, I want to hear it"

"Hanabi, don't take it hard. Nothing is wrong, you're just imagining" she told her as a way to get around this.

Hanabi looked up at her sister's profile of her face.

Meanwhile, Hiashi had to do something. He called a sudden meeting with the elders. Although he didn't dare tell them about his daughter for the fear of bringing shame on his family, he did tell them to check on all the sacred scrolls, artifacts, and search anyone's homes if they seemed suspicious.

The elder's questioned their clan leader. He explained, "I had a hunch, something doesn't seem right"

The Hyuga elders thought for a moment before responding. "We'll accept, however, what suspicions do you have?"

"As I had said, nothing, just merely a hunch. Please forgive me for this sudden disruption"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi told Kurenai that he would keep an eye on his daughter of she wouldn't mention this to anyone. She unwillingly agreed since she didn't want to make trouble for her student.

Hinata knew that what happened would not go unnoticed, but was to happen? Trully, this didn't scare Hinata much. On the contrary, she was actually excited about everything. The only thing was that she wanted not to involve her sister in this.

She knew that whoever would be suspicious of her, but that didn't stop her from continuing to read her stolen scroll in her room. The last scroll of them all; the most protected one, titled the Kai Ayashii Byakugan.

**AN IMPORTANT TO READ:****By the way, do you guys want longer chapters or short ones? You will see what the last sentence meant in the next chapter. Even though you might have already guessed what it is.******

**I had this idea. As you know, or don't know, the Uchiha clan actually derived from the Hyuga clan. I'm guessing that is why they both have an eye or dojutsu kekkei genkai. Since the Uchiha have an advanced form of their sharingan; the mangekyou sharingan, I was thinking that the byakugan would have an advanced form as well. That is what Hinata is reading about now in the last sentence.******

**I have a couple of traits in mind for it, but realize that it will be different than the mangekyou. The mangekyou sharingan is focused on genjutsu and this new byakugan can't. The Hyuga style is based on sight, chakra, and taijutsu mainly, so I will use something like that.**** Bye the way, Kai Ayashii means supernatural in Japanese. I don't want to do the same thing and copy the mangekyou in ways of obtaining it or how it works, so I'll find something else.******

**If you have any suggestion on it (since I don't have much myself), feel free to tell me by review or PM.******

**Well, that's all for now. The update took longer, but I will try to update every week. Bye! Please review on how you liked or disliked this chapter. Comments, flames, suggestions, ANYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caged******

**Chapter 2******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I owe the part of the idea of the way of achieving the Kai Ayashii Byakugan to theguywithwings.******

**XxXTsumetai-chanXxX: Yes, well I didn't think Kurenai would be tolerant of that. Thanks!******

**Invader Rubie: thank you!******

**Saki-Hime: Thank you, glad you like it. Well she didn't tell anyone she was leaving and yes, I was thinking something along those lines. Plus, as the title say, she is caged by her father and her life now.******

**Jiin-Chan: thanks for reviewing and the complement. Sometimes I don't think my writing is great because I read much better beautifully written fanfictions.******

**the guy with wings: thanks and no problem. Oh and thanks for the idea of how to achieve the byakugan. I expanded a little more on your idea. By the way, I included you in my disclaimer is you see. Thanks again!******

"Hinata, please come sit" Hiashi offered, or more like demanded, of his daughter this early in the morning. Hinata had not slept too well that night because of events of what happened yesterday.

The reason why he asked to see her this early, well yesterday the shinobi have found some...interesting information while investigating.

Hinata wordlessly walked to her father and sat down on the floor in front of the low table across from her father. Hinata crossed her legs and looked at the tea that was placed in front of her. Surprisingly, her father didn't have any tea. Perhaps he had drank his already earlier before her.

Hiashi made himself comfortable in his place before crossing his arms across his chest. He looked over his daughter before starting with what he wanted to say "No one is home at this time, but you and me. Hanabi is in the academy and I placed a seal on the house so no one can get in or out. What I mean is that we are alone"

Hinata raised an elegant dark eyebrow at this. For what reason was he mentioning this to her? She and her father had not spoken properly since last night, during which Hinata had not known when he even came home. No doubt, he knew something more than she wanted him to.

"And?" she asked.

"And, I have ordered an investigation" Hinata pushed her eyebrows together. Why when they didn't have any solid evidence yet?

Hiashi continued, "I have seen you change in the past half year. You keep yourself locked in your room alone. I haven't seen you train in front of my eyes, when before you have always trained at home" Hiashi sighed "and what I have heard from Kurenai was just despicable. I can't see this in you, but unfortunately you are not always how you make yourself out to be. You act one way but mean the other."

Hinata frowned and cut in "Anything else?" she asked angrily. There was no way to hide what they knew, so she expanded on it on purpose.

"Yes, yesterday the sages at the temple and shinobi investigated. It's not because of you though. During the past few months, some have been spotting shadows moving and sensing someone intruding. However, when those shinobi came to examine the situation, it was too late and the mysterious figure was out of their grasp. The intruder was already long gone. Today, we have investigated and found that all the artifacts were in place. However, the scrolls..." he stopped expecting some sort of information or reaction from her. However, he received nothing in return. Not satisfied, he continued, "One was missing"

Hinata had a poker face on, but inside she was shocked. They couldn't blame her just like that, even they were expecting something.

"Investigators came and took a DNA sample of fingerprints and any other identification they could find of the intruder. The results will come in three days time. Do you know which scroll was missing?" her father asked mocking her.

Hinata looked up at her father. "No, I don't, please explain" she said sarcastically as she smirked. Her newly found rebellion angered Hiashi to no end.

"Watch you tongue, girl. Anyways, until then we would want you to help with this investigation" her father returned a smirk to Hinata as well.

"Why would you want a genin like me to help when you can get professionals?" they were doing this on purpose. Whoever made this plan up wanted her to confess, or just torture her through the whole process.

Truly, they were clever. If she refused to accept, they would use that against her. If she accepted, they would have more ways of gaining information.

"It will benefit your...training" he hesitated.

"But, I have training and missions with my team" she told her father.

"You don't attend anyways as I can see"

"fine" Hinata forced out from her lips. What will she have to do now?

"Hinata, dear, drink your tea" her father offered. Dear? What was with this mood change. He hadn't called her that ever since Hanabi was born. Especially in this situation, it didn't seem right.

Hinata's body was reacting against her will as she curled her fingers around the hot cup. The tea smelled so good and she was very thirsty after the night. As if she was possessed, Hinata slowly took a sip. Once she let the hot liquid down her throat, she gulped the rest of the tea down along with it.

It had smelled good, but tasted horribly. What this tea was, Hinata did not know. Hinata coughed up some of the tea that burned her throat. She found herself not being able to cough up anything since her throat was slowly closing up.

Hinata's sight began to blur. The last thing she saw was her father next to her, arms out to catch her from falling. Then it hit her, he planned this. However, she gave no thought into this before her vision went black.

-

Hiashi was prepared to catch his daughter in his hands. After all, he knew it would come to this. The investigators and chemists needed a DNA sample of Hinata. That is who he specifically requested that they take extra care of when testing.

While Hinata was unconscious, many things would be accomplished. First, a DNA sample would be conducted, and second, he and other trusted Hyuga associated would search through every possible surface area of Hinata's room looking for anything suspicious.

Quickly and quietly, Hiashi released the seal on the front door of the room. He carried Hinata in his arms as he sped to the laboratory.

Hinata awoke in her father's room. She was laying on top of the bed that her father and mother shared long ago. The white eyed girl had no idea how much time has passed since she passed out from poisoning.

What happened before she blacked out came rushing back into her memory. So her father had tried to poison her? Well technically he already did. But how long was she out, she didn't know.

Hinata got off her father's luxurious bed and went to open the door. However, she was upset to find out that it was locked.

Again with the trust issues... Her father had told her that the DNA samples. They would come in three days. Hinata just hoped that she hadn't been out cold for three days after simply drinking that tea. What had happened while she was asleep?

Hinata knocked on the door hard. When nothing happened, she knocked harder, bruising her fingers in the process. Then, the door knob started to move from the other side. Once the door opened, it revealed her father.

"Hinata," he started and never finished.

"Father, what happened? How long was I out?" she asked frantically.

"About four days" he replied, ignoring the first question asked. Hiashi walked in fully and closed the door behind him.

"wasn't I supposed to take part of the investigation?" Hinata asked her father. He had mentioned to her that she would be taking part. However, Hinata knew that this was all for show.

"No, you were not. Now,-" he was cut off.

"Why did you poison me?" Hinata asked lacking respect with every syllable she spoke.

"I did no such thing. It must have been the maids, perhaps they made a mistake or something" he told her simply with no shame at all.

Hinata said nothing in response. "I apologize, I must get going now" she walked toward the direction of the door. When one hand was already on the knob, something wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away.

"Hinata, we have gotten the test results. Do you have an idea of what the possible outcome may have been?" he taunted her.

"no, I wouldn't know since I slept thought it"

"shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. Well the results had the same DNA as a certain daughter of mine. Of course, it wouldn't be Hanabi"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and felt exposed.

"Actually, no one has touched those scrolls in hundreds of year and there were fresh finger prints on them...identical to yours. Now, what are you hiding?" he waited for a minute but saw that she was mute so Hiashi continued "I don't doubt you know more and I have you all figured out"

Hinata's father came closer to her, hands engulfed in blue chakra. Hinata'a eyes widened and she ducked for the blow that came rushing to her.

Hinata ran around her father and went to the door. The dark haired girl didn't care for door knobs at this point. She summoned chakra to her hands and broke through the wood.

Hinata rushed as fast as she could out of the house and away from the Hyuga compound. She didn't look back once, as it didn't feel right.

A couple Hyuga looked at her with angry eyes as they knew what would happen. Their heiress had went beyond the boundaries.

Hiashi rushed out tailing behind Hinata. As the other Hyuga were out of their homes looking for what the commotion was, Hiashi yelled at them "Stop her, GO!"

All of a sudden a bunch of Hyuga ninja leaped in the air and ran along side their clan head running toward the direction of the heiress.

Neji heard the commotion and ran out of his house. Something was wrong with all the Hyuga running in one direction with their byakugans activated. Neji had not been informed of anything so he was clueless.

Neji activated his byakugan. He searched further along the mob of Hyuga until he reached the one in front. The one he saw was no other than his cousin Hinata Hyuga.

Neji had no clue what was going on, but he joined in with the rest of the mob and ran after his cousin.

-

Hinata was running as fast as she could with everyone chasing after her. She didn't know how to stop or where to go during all of this.

The longer she ran, the longer they chased. Hinata had no clue how she would stop them from tailing after her. Almost an hour has passed and yet neither one of them are giving up yet. Hinata keeps running and the Hyugas keep chasing.

Both parties are already outside of Konoha and out of the borders of the Land of Fire. Hinata was starting to get cold and her legs began to weaken. Any moment she could have fallen on the ground from exhaustion.

Hinata would transport herself somewhere away from this mess. Although this wasn't any special Hyuga technique, it was the transportation jutsu.

Hinata pushed chakra into the soles of her feet. This way, her speed increased ten fold. She looked back and saw that the others were a distance away.

Hinata stopped and turned around to face the mob of byakugan users running after her.

She made hand signs. The shinobi got so close that a kunai flew right next to her face, if not in her face if she hadn't dodge it. Hinata was rushing this so she didn't properly choose which location she wanted to go to.

At first everything looked like a kelidoscope, but then everything was black. Hinata had use this plenty of times to know that what was happening was not right. Something went wrong with this technique.

-

Little did anyone know that a simple potato seller watched everything go down from when a girl appeared on the wet floor. The little old widow at seventy two who's life depended on selling these potatoes she grew in her back yard watched as the girl appeared from thin air.

The lady's eyes widened. Ninja were common in this land, but none was as awkward as this girl randomly popping up.

In her land, some grown ninja were still genin that couldn't do anything much. The old lady looked at both sides of the rainy streets. Since no one was there to catch her doing this, she went ahead with her instincts.

The lady cramped over to the rainy streets and to the young girl sprawled out on the ground.

The widow slowly crouched down to the girl. Rain was falling and soaking all the surface area of this mysterious girl. She placed her head begin the girl's head and reclined it up. She observed the girl. The girl had short black hair with bangs. She had a pale skin tone an looked like a young teenager, in all truth the girl looked delicate but beautiful. The lady wondered what this girl was doing here.

Feeling something tugging on her heart, she took the girl from under her arms and dragged her into her petty store. The lady was old so she couldn't possible pick up the girl.

The widow's home was connected to her small grocery store. She bought the girl into a room and changed her into something dry. It wasn't good clothes, but it would work for now.

She washed and dried her original clothes. The lady observed the girl's headband which was around her neck. It was obvious that this dark haired beauty was from another village. She couldn't remember what the swirl-like design meant.

-

Hinata woke up a couple hours later in a cold sweat. She just had a nightmare that scared her. However, Hinata felt like that wasn't the only thing wrong.

For one, she was laying on something hard and cold and covered in... A potato sack?

Hinata proper herself up on her elbows. She had noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but instead she was wearing and oversized grey shirt that was stained and no pants. Her feet were covered by the potato sack.

Hinata observed the scenery around her. The walls were what looked like wood that was splintered and beginning to weather away in small pieces. There was a piece of yarn from one end of the room to the other where her clothes were hanging on along with some other old clothes that weren't hers.

As Hinata was about to get up, and old lady appeared from the door entrance. She didn't have a straight back as osteoporosis was beginning to take effect on her. Hinata noticed that the woman was wearing clothes similar to herself at the moment.

"Oh dear! You're finally up. A little earlier than I expected, but I guess I should expect that from ninja such as yourself" the lady started. She came over to Hinata and looked her into the eyes while putting her hand under her chin. Hinata looked away from the gaze.

"You're eyes, they're not like anything I've ever seen before in my years. Who are you girl?" she asked as she went to the yarn to collect Hinata's now dry clothes.

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata. And...Uhh, where am I?" she asked.

"Oh how silly not to introduce myself." the lady laughed at herself. "You may call me Jun. you are in my house now. Please excuse how poor it looks but-"

Hinata cut her off "Thank you Jun-san, but where am I on the world?"

"Oh? That. You are in Amegakure. And where are you from, young miss?"

"I'm from Konohagakure. Uhh...what exactly happened?" Hinata remembered what happened up to the teleportation segment.

"Konoha? You know that our countries aren't exactly on the best terms" Hinata gulped. She didn't know about the politics of the world. "so you better not tell anyone where you came from" Jun finished off with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair of shinobi eyes were watching.

Jun handed Hinata her clothes. "Here you go my dear. Now, I will allow you to stay here only if you work for my and since you are a kunoichi, protect me as well"

The mysterious pairs of eyes raised an eyebrow at the old woman's statement. Immediately he went to report this to his leader; Pein-sama.

"Yes, thank you very much Jun-sama" Hinata bowed a little in respect. Now that she couldn't go back home, she would stay here. At least for now until she knew what to do with her life.

-

The next day Jun asked Hinata to go to the market to get her some bread. Hinata willingly complied and went. However, she told the old lady that she would be gone for a little while.

This time Hinata did not make a smart decision. She got the bread and then decided to go to touch up on her skill in private. The bread, however, would be soaked since it rained everywhere and Hinata didn't want to take a chance and get sick.

With no other options, Hinata climbed into a metal place. It was shielded from Amegakure's rain and was dry to keep the bread from getting soaked.

Hinata placed the loaf of bread that was wrapped in Hinata's sweater to prevent it from collecting any germs all the way in the corner of the small room.

Hinata had no idea where this secluded area was, but surely she could manage. With the bread wrapped safely in her jacket, Hinata was only wearing a simple black shirt on top, and her undergarments of course.

Hinata wanted to take a risk to start the process to achieve the Kai Ayashii Byakugan. This advanced form had many rules, and risks to take.

Starting with the risks. The reason that this form was forbidden to achieve was because all the ones that have tried to do this have not made it. For this to work the person would have to keep their byakugan activated for ten days straight.

It sounds like a simple process, however, during those ten days the body and soul of the person will be completely consumed by the byakugan.

The byakugan's marks will slowly spread in those ten days all over the body. It will also try to capture the soul if it senses disruption or corruption and the person will die.

Most, if not all, shinobi are not entirely good. This is why anyone who ever tried to go through this process failed and was consumed. All of the Hyuga shinobi that tried had died and this practice was banned.

However, Hinata was not afraid of this. The only way you would pass was if you souls and mind was pure with no regrets, grudges, or blood on your hands plus an overall clear soul.

Hinata held no regrets, not even for leaving her home or grudges toward anyone. She had never killed and was pretty sure herself that she was one of the purest souls there was. In short, she was being judged by the byakugan itself.

With this decision made, Hinata activated her byakugan and automatically the veins spread to her eyes. For now, it was just a regular byakugan.

Hinata meditated to clear her head from everything that happened in the past couple of days. Minutes passed, then that turned into hours.

This new byakugan, if she got through with it, would give her much more power. Some of the things that she remembered being mentioned in the scroll.

First, not only would she be able to see just as she normally does with her byakugan activated, sound will be together with her sight. Now, she will be able to hear what is going on miles away.

Next, her vision will be in slow motion of she wants it to at a certain time. Another advantage was that the blind spot will no longer exist. It never really bothered Hinata in the first place though.

However, the most important thing was that this all seeing eye will really see everything now. Her byakugan will not only see far but see through people and their souls. It is not a very ethical thing to do but this way she could expose their fears or and read them and make them reenact it.

However, this also comes with risks. The more strain on her eyes from reading people, she would slowly becomes colorblind.

Another perk is that you can look into the future, but it shortens your life when you use it. This was why Hinata did not plan on looking at the future. She didn't want to risk her life line, unless it was for someone special and important to her.

-

Up ahead, way over Hinata's head, someone was watching what she was doing. A certain orange haired living but dead man. He carefully observed her and what she was doing as well as averaging her dormant abilities.

"Pein, that is the intruder" a blue haired girl informed him.

"Yes, I see Konan" He continued to observe what she was doing, however, he found it uninteresting since all she did was meditate. He knew what she was trying to achieve.

However, this boring girl could be some use for him. From what he saw, she held one of the three dojutsu, just as he did. If she would to join him, he would have one of each infamous eye technique. (AN: well more like six, two and one...but you get it)

He would make her feel pain and become loyal to him. He would build her up to a great weapon for his organization, the Akatsuki.

-

Hinata got carried away and when she did come back, everything was black and white. Her byakugan caused this type of vision. Hinata got up and got the bread.

She rushed through the rainy streets of Amegakure as fast as she could. Jun was going to kill her for being this late. Hinata had no clue what time it was, but it must have been close, if not after, midnight.

After a few more turns Hinata arrived at the little potatoe shop that Jun owned. She walked in through the curtains since Jun couldn't even afford a proper door.

She went past the empty little grocery store and into the room where she and Jun slept. With her still active byakugan she scanned the room.

A shiver ran down her spine. There was Jun laying on the floor with no chakra radiating from her and no head. Even regular people had tiny amounts of chakra, although none of them could utilize it.

All of a sudden someone flicked on the lights but Hinata couldn't tell the difference of them on or off with her byakugan. There was a man with something in his fist. What Hinata saw made her want to puke.

The man, obviously a shinobi of Amegakure, was holding Jun's head in his hand. He was holding her by her grey and thin hair. The blood was dropping from the neck of the head and onto the floor splashing onto both shinobi in the room.

Hinata wiped the blood off her face and threw up a little in her hand and swallowed the rest down. The girl had never been exposed to any of this gory things.

The man smiled as he noticed Hinata's reaction and dropped the head on the floor. "Eh, so the kunoichi has never seen anything like this?" he asked wickedly mocking Hinata.

"W-why?" Hinata stammered for the first time ever since leaving Konoha. The poor old lady had taken her in and now she was dead.

The man seemed interested in her eyes. "Well, according to Pein-sama, she was harboring a rogue ninja from an enemy land"

Hinata just shook her head. "W-who is Pein?"

The shinobi shrugged "I just follow orders...other than that, I don't know exactly who he is besides the fact that he is like a kami in Amegakure"

Orders, there were orders to kill this poor old woman. Hinata just froze in her place. Unfortunately she couldn't inactivate her byakugan and even if she tried to close her eyes, she would just see through the lids. Hinata witnessed everything.

The man grinned wickedly "However, the orders were to get you as well" he told her.

Hinata's eyes widened. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch ready the defend herself by any means. She didn't want to end up like Jun.

The man kicked Jun's head from his path and walked closer to Hinata. "Don't worry girl. Pein-sama just wants to meet you and I have to keep you alive" he scoffed "You should consider yourself lucky"

Hinata just nodded mindlessly. She was going to meet this Pein-sama that everyone obeyed.

The shinobi led Hinata through a lot of passages until he told her that he wasn't allowed to go any further. The whole time he held to her arm like she was going to run away.

Hinata was left alone. She just stood there, still shaken by what happened back at the grocery store.

Hinata heard footsteps and couldn't help but not ignore the figure that came through. It was a young woman with blue hair and gold eyes. She had blue eyeshadow and a piercing. This woman that was coming to meet her was clad in a black cloak with red could designs all staining the ebony cloth.

Hinata had no idea what that symbolized, but she had a hunch that it wasn't good.

The woman stopped a couple feet in front of Hinata. "So this is who Pein wanted to see? A little weakling?" the woman seemed to ask no one in particular.

Hinata just observed the woman as the blue haired woman observed her as well. Neither one said anything for a few moments.

Then the gold eyes woman spoke up "I am Konan, now follow me"

Hinata nodded, although Konan didn't notice this. Hinata was eager to meet this kami of Amegakure.

As Hinata walked into the spacious room she automatically noticed a powerful chakra. A couple steps closer and she met ringed eyes.

Those eyes started back at her coldly. "I am Pein" the man announced.

Hinata's eyes widened. She had finally met this kami of Amegakure that the people seemed to worship. However, Hinata couldn't take her eyes away from his ringed ones just as he couldn't take his eyes off her eyes.

"You are a Hyuga, correct?" he asked.

Hinata didn't trust her voice to reply so she simply nodded in response to his simple question. Although it wasn't good to give away her surname so easily, she felt as if she could trust him a little.

"what is your name?" he asked her sternly. All of a sudden Hinata was reminded of her father by the tone of Pein's voice.

"H-Hinata"

Pein narrowed his eyes at her. This girl seemed so weak in his eyes. It will be hard to break her out of this.

"Yes, well, I offer an offer for you. You join my group and you don't have to worry about your clan or not being protected and finally, you will have a home and place to belong in"

Hinata pondered her options. She could stay on the streets hiding from anyone finding her. After all, she was wanted now. However, if she joined this man's group she would have protection and a place to be in.

"The only way to join this organization is by invitation" Konan added, aiding Pein as she could see that he wasn't patient. "It's for people just like you"

"Uhh, what exactly does y-your organization do?" Hinata asked. She didn't want to join any random organization.

Pein spoke up this time to answer the girl's question. "We make peace by capturing jinjuriki and that will prevent any war in the world with the weapons sealed"

"Jinjuriki?" Hinata asked. She was confused on how that would prevent war. (she doesn't know that Naruto is one yet)

"Yes, the tailed beasts. If they are not available, people wouldn't have an advantage in war, with that there is no point to start one. If it still does start, we can use them to scare troublemakers into not messing with anyone. The goal is eventually peace" Pein, of course, didn't mention all the motives so the organization yet so it could sound more appealing.

"A-and why do you need me for this?" Hinata asked still confused how she fit in with all of this.

"You have an aura of power radiating from you, come from a famous clan with a kekkei genkai. Mostly, your byakugan will be of use."

"B-but I'm not that strong"

"Yes, this organization consists of S-ranked shinobi that may be criminals and you are not on that rank...yet. We will mold you into the perfect weapon with trainingh and knowledge" he started thinking of how they would train her.

When Hinata didn't answer he continued. "I already have two of the tree dojutsu. Now I just need your's to complete my puzzle."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. There were only three dojutsu in existence: the byakugan, sharingan, and rinnegan. She was the byakugan but who were the other two. The rinnegan was thought to be a legend.

If this group only collected the best, it seems as if she had found her place where she was actually wanted. The place she had been searching for.

"So, what do you say?" Pein asked.

"Yes, I agree. B-but who are these other dojutsu users? Is it Sasuke?" she asked. Hinata was glad that somebody that she may know someone if she were to be in this group.

"I am one" Pein told her and Hinata nodded in understanding. That was why his eyes were ringed from the rinnegan. "and the other is an Uchiha"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asked timidly. She knew that he had ran away, so maybe it was to here.

"No, Uchiha Itachi" Once again Hinata was shocked. The Uchiha Itachi that slaughtered his clan a couple years ago was here as well. And she would be in the same group as these legends. She felt honored to be offered this.

"I accept, I'm ready" Hinata curled her fist in with confidence.

"Good" Pein finished.

Little did Hinata know that this one decision would affect her whole life in many ways. Nothing would ever be the same and she would walk out of her old skin and into a new one.

She would live a different life; the life of an S-ranked criminal.

Konan came up to Hinata and handed her something. It was clothes and on further observation Hinata saw that it was the same cloak that the two Akatsuki members in front of her wore.

Hinata smiled as she took the cloak out of Konan's hands and put it over her body.

-

During the next few days the byakugan spread all over her body. The veins were now covering her everywhere and she looked as if she was soaked in water for a long time.

On the seventh day Hinata fell ill. She was weak and her body wouldn't respond to her commands. After meeting her new leader, Hinata was directed to the Akatsuki base.

Now, Hinata was laying on her bed in her room that she shared with her new partner. Her partner was apparently not accepted into the Akatsuki because there was no space for him to be partnered with anyone at first but now with her here both of them had space. Also, the Akatsuki had around ten people in the group at any given point.

She had soon learned that all the members worked in pairs. Although she had only met five of these members, she felt as if they were not bad people based on her sample size.

No one seemed too bad and some were friendly, like Deidara. Speaking of him, here he came in the room.

"Hinata! How are you feeling, un?" he asked with a smile on his face and a bowl of grapes in hand for her.

"I-I'm not so good, Deidara" Hinata learned that in the Akatsuki no one referred to another with any honorifics, except for one of them and that was her partner.

"I see, un. Can't you turn that thing off, it's probably the cause of all this" the blonde boy frowned and flipped the towel on her forehead to the other way.

Her slashed leaf headband was resting on the floor next to her bed. Hinata was not alright with doing this at first since the village itself did nothing to her, but later she accepted.

"No, I can just not now"

Deidara had no idea what she meant so he just shrugged.

"HINATA-CHAN, DEIDARA-SEMPAI" there went Hinata's new partner. He was an energetic man who she was sure that Deidara didn't like.

However, with her byakugan in use, she could tell that this man was actually old under that mask. Who he was, she didn't know though.

"Uhh TOBI, UN!" Deidara raised a fist toward him.

"Tobi wants to know how Hinata-chan is doing" he exclaimed and patted Hinata's head, messing up her hair.

"I'm fine Tobi" she told him lying through her teeth.

-

Today was the final day for judgement from her very own eyes. If the Kai Ayashii byakugan accepted her and deemed her worthy. All people born into the Hyuga clan could awaken their byakugan. But that doesn't mean that the byakugan likes them or deems the worthy.

Hinata hadn't been able to move any muscle this day at all. It even hurt to blink to she simply kept her eyes open. Breathing was hard as well and Tobi, Deidara and Sasori were told to keep watch on her by their leader so nothing happens to his new precious prize.

The good news was that everything went as planned and she passed the judgement.

Pein had been amazed with the more possibilities with her now. Jinjuriki would be able to be captured faster and spotted with ease.

Hinata's training began with the other Akatsuki members. This was the first step in fitting her into this new lifestyle.

However, upon joining, Hinata had not received her ring to the Akatsuki until half a year later. She and Tobi went on missions and she felt alright with him.

However, something scared her. She had not been able to scan through his soul. It was as if he had a barrier around him. Something was not alright.

This was Hinata's new life. Now, at sixteen years old, she fit in with the rest of the S-ranked shinobi. If anything, she was one of Pein's trusted members. Hinata felt as if they all were her family since she hadn't seen her family since three years ago.

However, more change would come in the near future.

-

**AN: so this will be the last chapter in pre-shippuden. The rest of the story will be during the shippuden time. Also, Sasuke will finally be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke finally comes in and meets with Hinata! And so do the other rookies.

AoNoExorcist-Naruto: In this chapter. Hinata might fight him but not yet. I want to make her bad but still in character.

girl-of-anime: thanks! :)

Cupcakes327: Thanks I'll try to make it interesting

SasuHina4evr: haha XD thank you!

Saki-hime: thanks! (^_^)

ColorfulShippersUnite: Yeah the first two chapters were kind of boring. Thanks, it means a lot since I'm not really confident in my writing.

* * *

><p>It had been three years since Konohagakure has last seen Uzumaki Naruto. Three years and so much has changed for everyone. Everyone grew taller, more mature, and grew in their shinobi rank. All except for Naruto on the last one.<p>

Naruto and all his old friends of the twelve rookies, or at least what's left of it, were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen. Occasionally eating some noodles and catching up on things. Most were indulged in conversation but some just sat quietly.

"So, Naruto, you know you're still a genin, right?" Kiba asked as he put some more noodles in his mouth. Kiba wasn't a huge fan of ramen unless there was meat. Kiba picked up some teriyaki that he ordered as well as fed it to his large dog, Akamaru.

Akamaru used to be a small puppy and would always stay on Kiba's head. Now he was a big and successful tracking dog for the Inuzuka.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna be Hokage so it doesn't matter" Naruto drank some more soup then continued, "hey, what rank are you guys?"

"Oh we're all chunin, except for you and Neji. He's a jounin" Sakura explained as Naruto's eyes widened and found Neji who was uninterestingly poking his food with his chopsticks.

"Really? Wow. I heard Gaara is the Kazekage now, dattebayo." they all nodded. "Neji, do you have a team of genin as well?"

"No, I didn't want any" he said coldly. Naruto wasn't expecting that but decided to leave him alone. Maybe he just had a bad day or something.

"Wait, something's missing" Naruto finally noticed. Three years ago their size seemed bigger even though they all were sixteen or seventeen now.

Naruto watched as he noticed everyone stop eating their ramen for a moment and tense. Naruto concluded that there was something his old teammates were not telling him "Yeah, well Sasuke-kun left" Rock Lee reminded him.

The whiskered teen saddened at the mention of his best friend's name. He hadn't seen him in three years and still planned on getting him back home. "I know about...him, but something else"

Everyone tried to avoid his gaze. Naruto started counting the people there. Even though he wasn't the smartest under the sun, he could do something as simple as addition. "Hey, there's only ten of us. Shouldn't there be eleven of us now?" he asked.

"Umm well you see, about that..." Sakura trailed off casting a worried glance to the rest of them.

Naruto stood up from his seat in frustration "Is someone sick or something?"

"Something like that" Shikamaru added lazily.

"Yeah, you're right. They are sick. But sick in the head, if you know what I mean" Ino pointed to her cranium and smirked.

"Ino!" Kiba yelled at her. He had a soft spot for his teammate, Hinata. It was more like he was longing for her. It hit Kiba hard when she left and he always wanted to see her face once again. However, even Kiba knew that his longing would never come true and only in a dream they would.

Neji had a reaction as well. He slammed his chopsticks on the table in anger and glared at Ino, who shrunk back. He didn't like when anyone said anything bad about his cousin, where ever she was now. Even though they had no ties together anymore, he still cared for his family since it was the only thing left with his parents dead.

"Huh? Umm... Is it Hinata? I haven't seen the shy girl, but I guess I haven't even noticed. Did she fall on the head or something?" he asked referring to Ino's words. Naruto was oblivious to what happened.

"Umm yeah it is H-hinata. But we hoped you wouldn't noticed" Kiba looked down with sorrow in his slit eyes.

"Uhh, can we go visit her at the hospital?" Naruto asked oblivious to everything. "She will be able to be a ninja again right?" he asked not wishing she went through something like Lee had when he was handicapped.

"Uhh Naruto, she's not really sick in the head. H-Hinata just...she, wait you really don't know? You traveled the world and don't know?" Kiba asked him. It was even hard to even mention her name. Now he understood what Naruto had gone through when Sasuke left.

"Oh, well no I hadn't heard. What happened?" Naruto asked and cocked his he's to the side.

Jiraiya had purposely kept Naruto in the dark about this. The sannin didn't want Naruto to freak when he found out that another friend ha left.

"She Uhh, well let's say she's a better ninja than any of us here now and had to leave for a while" Sakura explained in the nicest way possible sugar coating her words.

"Awesome! So she's an Anbu and is on a mission?" Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"No, she left permanently. Like Sasuke" Shikamaru added trying to make everything easier for everyone by being blunt.

Neji, while they talked about this he kept clenching his fists. He still has not forgiven Hinata for what she had done. She had betrayed her clan, stole from the village and then stabbed everyone in the back. She even gained some advanced eyes that did wonders. At least, that's what they told everyone.

People at the village called her something other than human. That she could see through people like a demon. They made stories about her and people scared their children by telling them that Hinata would eat their soul if they misbehaved or didn't eat their vegetables.

However, what angered Neji the most was what they compare her to. They said she was like another Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. They cursed all three of their names and made up tales about their deaths.

Some were very graphical, but the common villagers fed off of them. Neji wasn't surprised that Hinata had, in fact, gained herself a terrible reputation.

When she left, the only thing that kept him going was the hope of seeing her again. That is what eventually pushed him on becoming jounin. If he raised his rank and went on mission outside of Konoha, he may see her again.

Naruto's eyes widened "She went to Orochimaru as well?"

"No, she joined a group called Akatsuki. Apparently they hunt jinjuriki and are the worst S-ranked criminals ever" Neji cleared up before anyone said anything else. He wanted to speak for his cousin instead of people who shouldn't.

Naruto's eyes widened. That was even worse since basically she was against him. When Sasuke left he had not technically been against Naruto, but now Naruto was at danger even if he wanted to get her back and convince her that what she did was wrong.

Naruto slammed his elbows on the table and shoved his face in his palms and let out some tears he was holding back previously. "Another friend. If I had been here, she wouldn't have left. I could have been her friend but I never noticed her, ever."

Kiba put a hand around his friend's shoulder. "It's ok Naruto. A whole mob of Hyugas chased her, but then she just... disappeared. Now she's involved with those people so there is no hope. Just give up, we have all tried. Plus, at this point I don't think just any shinobi would be a match for her"

"No, I won't give up, dattebayo! I'll get both of my friends back!" he raised a fist in the air and his tears streamed down his face and to his chin where they fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a large boulder pondering what he would do now. There was only one goal in his life, and that was to kill his brother. However, he needed to find the older Uchiha in the first place.<p>

The raven knew that his older brother was with the group called Akatsuki. Sasuke had researched and asked Orochimaru everything he knew about them since the snake had been involved with them as well. However, the words that Orochimaru told him only helped him so much.

Sasuke was one step closer to locating his brother. He now had gathered his team. However, the only way to find his brother would be if he ran into another Akatsuki member and asked then for help or ask them to locate him.

However, he was pretty sure that not one of them would be willing to give out information just like that to a stranger like him. He also knew that their base was almost impossible to get into if you were not one of them.

However, if they were not strangers, the Akatsuki person might reconsider. He only knew two people there. His brother, which he would not ask or find, and a girl in there.

Her name was Hyuga Hinata. She was from a rival clan of the Uchihas. She was also a girl that graduated in his year. They never really spoke, however, he may as well start now.

Sasuke was convinced that she would help him. Or at least won't reject him all the way at first. He knew how her personality was. She was shy and wasn't capable of saying no. Especially if he used force on her. Sasuke smirked thinking of the ways he could convince her.

If everything went as planned, Sasuke would make his life twenty times easier. Now, he just had to find her somewhere on the world.

* * *

><p>Hinata, Deidara, and Tobi were on another one of Pein's personal missions. The Akatsuki needed to collect money in order to improve, expand and afford everything their leader offers them.<p>

The way Pein got all this money was by sending his members out to steal. Mostly it was from the rich who didn't even need all that money in the first place. Hinata didn't see much wrong with it since the money would benefit people.

Right now the three were walking through the crowded streets of a village. Hinata didn't bother to remember the names of any villages they went to. It's not like it mattered anymore.

In the beginning when Hinata had first joined, she was excited that she would visit all kind of new places. But now it doesn't seem like she cared much. All villages were the same.

However, they couldn't just strut through the streets in their Akatsuki cloaks. Each of the three S-ranked criminals were wearing simple grey commoners' clothes and hid their headbands in their pockets. It may not be the best disguise, but for commoners it wouldn't matter since they couldn't read chakra and tell that they are shinobi.

The three wanted shinobi hid their cloaks in bags that each of them were carrying. Civilians may have thought they just finished grocery shopping.

"Tobi gets to feel like a normal person!" Tobi shouted and started clapping loudly.

"Tobi! Shut your trap, un" Deidara replied just as loud. Both were causing a scene with the level of voice they were using. People turned their heads to look at them. However, with Hinata and Deidara, people just assumed they were crazy teenagers.

"Shut up both of you" Hinata said in a normal voice so people wouldn't hear her.

"Tobi is bored" He crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Heh, so am I" Deidara said and smirked. Hinata watched as Deidara took a small amount of clay in his hand's mouth and made a small white spider. It was so small that Hinata wondered if it would even explode. However, she made no attempt to stop Deidara from completing what he wanted.

The millimeter sized clay spider crawled on Tobi's shoulder. "Katsu" Deidara made a hand sign and the tiny thing exploded on his shoulder. Since it was small, it only made a small spark and the worst it did was rip Tobi's shirt a bit. However, Hinata was suspicious that Tobi had another black shirt underneath as well.

Tobi cried out in surprise but not in pain while Deidara chuckled to himself.

"Deidara-sempai, you're mean!" Tobi dusted off his shoulder.

"Guys, you're attracting attention" Hinata reminded them. They seemed like toddlers to her. Although she was the youngest of all the Akatsuki, most of them acted so childish.

Hinata was not looking in front of her. Instead she was looking down at her feet as she walked through the crowded street. There was no need to show her face to the world. Also, many would recognize her face that was on wanted posters just by looking at her eyes. The white translucent eyes were noticeable anywhere.

On the other side of the block Sasuke was walking with his teammates Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

He wasn't paying attention to what they were bickering about once again, as always. The only thing his eyes were focused on was a group of three odd people walking toward him and his group.

They were going toward them and getting closer and closer. The three were obviously shinobi and he could tell by their high amounts of chakra. However, he could also tell by the way they carried themselves, the way they walked, and their physical appearance.

They did a bad job of disguising themselves in civilian clothes, he noted. But Sasuke concluded that they were probably not good ninja anyways or just really careless ones.

The longer he looked at the dark haired girl in the middle of the two men, the more memories of Konoha that came rushing to his head. He couldn't see her face clearly since she was looking down.

But why did she bring back memories of Konoha when he didn't even know her? The Uchiha shoved all those memories out of his head and continued walking on.

Tobi leaned in to whisper in Hinata's ear as he noticed Sasuke staring at her "Hinata-chan, why is that handsome boy looking at you like that?"

Hinata looked up suddenly to meet cold, dark eyes in front of her, a couple feet away glaring at her. Once she looked up and their eyes met, his eyes widened. Hinata gritted her teeth together. He probably recognize her and wanted to collect her bounty.

Sure there were plenty of bounty on every single member in the Alatsuki. However, her father had placed a bounty on her that was so high that almost all bounty hunter were now after her. After all, with being the head of the whole Hyuga clan, her father had a lot of money to spend.

Hinata studied the boy's face carefully as he did hers. He had black hair and the same color eyes. The dark haired boy was tall and was wearing a white shirt that exposed his muscular chest and purple and blue pants.

The boy looked about her age and looked very familiar. A thought crossed her mind about a certain Uchiha that left Konohakagure before her. However, Hinata knew it was this was an impossible coincidence.

Now that he and the people traveling with him got closer, she noticed that he really did look like Itachi. Hinata was sure that this was Uchiha Sasuke, but she wouldn't say anything.

"Uhh, I don't know" Hinata shrugged and told her teammates after a couple moments of examining him and coming to a conclusion.

"Maybe because you're so pretty Hinata-chan" Tobi gushed.

When the two teams passed each other, no one said anything. However, each of them were glaring at the one opposite of them.

Hinata activated her byakugan to search through the boy to see if this was really him. She looked back behind her to look at the boy once again.

When she stared back with her byakugan eyes, she didn't notice that the dark haired boy was planning the same thing and looked back at her as well with his sharingan.

Byakugan met sharingan and both of their eyes widened in complete confidence and realization that this was someone that walked the same path away from the same village.

This was the one who killed Orochimaru and now was after his own older brother. The Hyuga was well aware of Sasuke's goals from what she heard from Itachi.

A moment after their kekkei genkai eyes clashed, they both looked away and pretended nothing had happened. Each continued on separately from their team.

* * *

><p>Hinata was laying in her bed that night in a hotel they had found close by. Deidara and Tobi went out and said they wouldn't arrive back until later. The two males probably went to drink or collect some extra cash by stealing it. Most likely the second one knowing them and this organization she was involve with. Deidara still wasn't the legal age to drink, but it's not like he cared about those rules anyways.<p>

Hinata took off her cloak, folded it neatly and placed it near her bed. She was getting ready to go to sleep, but she didn't have any pajamas as always. The byakugan user took of her ninja sandals and her jacket.

Now she was in short and loose black pants and a black shirt. These were the clothes she wore underneath her cloak since it would get hot at times. Hinata never liked fishnets since they got in her way and were not useful so she never wore any.

The rouge kunoichi turned off the lights and lay on the bed. She laid on her side looking at the wall in front of her face. Slowly, her eyes closed. However, sleep did not consume her right away.

She thought about Uchiha Sasuke that she saw today again after three years. He had not changed much on the face, except that he looked more mature and older than before. His hair was still in the same spiky style as always with bangs framing his face.

However, she remembered that he wore no headband at all. Neither did any of his other companions. In he Akatsuki they wore their old headbands except there was a slash through the middle of their village's symbol.

Sasuke watched from the window of the hotel room as the girl he used to know stripped down to her underclothes (AN: not in a perverted way) and laid down in her bed.

Sasuke waited a few moments. He turned on his sharingan and scanned the room, only to find that she was the only one in it. This was amazing luck for him since he wanted to get her alone.

It was surprising that he ran into any Akatsuki in the first place and now three of them at once. He couldn't believe his luck and he found the one that he wanted to find.

He slowly crawled in through the window. As he stepped he was attacked. Hinata quickly reacted and threw a shiruken at the invader. However, Sasuke just caught it with the help of his sharingan scanning everything. Now his finger was in the hole in the middle of the weapon. He was sure he hid his chakra so the Hyuga wouldn't notice, but she did.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he fully stepped into the dark room and let the shiruken drop to the floor. The only source of light visible in the room was coming from the full moon.

Hinata stood up and sat the edge of her bed. She kept her hands locked around two kunai that she kept under her legs just in case. Hinata wasn't afraid of him, but she always had to be alert.

She looked at who entered. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Once again, she had seen him for the second time this day. The moon illuminated the room and since it was behind him, the only this that was shown was the silhouette of his figure.

From the other side, Sasuke saw the her whole face. He had to admit that she had matured in these years and looked beautiful. But it's not like he cared anyways.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I needed to ask you something" The Uchiha leaned against the window frame and the cold air was blowing against his back.

When she said nothing in response he continued "I want you to help me get my brother and-"

"No" she cut off and laid back down on her side and turned her back to face him. She knew he wouldn't try anything, and if he did, she just held on tight to her weapons.

Sasuke frowned since he was not used to being rejected right away. He wasn't expecting her to be so hostile. "Hear me out. We form an alliance between us and you join my team. You help me find my brother since I know that you know where he is. Also, you help me exploit some of his weaknesses and after I kill him, I'll help you achieve whatever goal you have"

"No" she replied once again after his long speech. "I'm not helping you get Itachi" Sasuke cringed at how easily his brother's name slipped her tongue "and I have no personal goals"

"Hn, there must be something I could give you in exchange or just think of it as doing me a favor"

"The only thing I want is peace an happiness" she was thinking, but she accidentally voiced her thought out loud about what she said out loud and to who.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Well he certainly didn't know how he would give her those things. From what he had heard, she didn't fight like the shy girl she used to be. She certainly didn't seem like it either from what he could judge in two minutes.

Right after those words came out of her mouth, she regretted it. "Actually, there is another thing you can do. Stop what you are doing and go back to Konoha. You don't know how much Naruto misses you" she still wasn't facing him and laid on her side.

"I could say the same thing for you" Hinata scowled at that. However, he was right. Sasuke continued, "Speaking of the dobe, you're organization...the Akatsuki. Are you aware that they capture jinjuriki and extract the tailed beasts?"

"Of course I'm aware of that. What does it have to do with anything?" she asked hastily.

"Are you aware that Naruto IS a jinjuriki? He has the kyuubi or nine tails inside of him. Would you want to kill your old friend with the Akatsuki or refrain from that action with me?" Sasuke informed the girl.

"What? No he's not" she asked and shot up from her bed to face him. They both glared at each other.

"I think I would know, I saw him in his beast form" he told her remembering the kyuubi. He was convinced that it would be hard to convince Hinata on giving him the information he craved.

Hinata just glared at Sasuke. He got her weak spot. When Hinata had first joined the Akatsuki, Pein promised that her old friends and comrades wouldn't be harmed. But by capturing the kyuubi, it would kill Naruto, not just harm him.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to look at the door quickly when they heard the lock unlocking.

Hinata jumped off her bed and went up to Sasuke. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him out of the window. "Just go" she whispered "I'll meet you some other time"

Sasuke complied and left back to his own team. It wouldn't be good if they noticed he was gone and then would question him. However, he still planned on convincing her somehow.

Tobi came through the door first and the Deidara followed him.

"Where were you?" Hinata asked them casually trying to act natural as if nothing happened a moment ago. She just hoped they haven't noticed.

"I told you, we went out to get some more cash and gamble, un" Deidara explained.

"Yeah! It was fun, right Deidara-sempai?" Tobi burst and clung on to the blonde's arm. Deidara swiftly pushed him off.

"Right Tobi. You look off Hinata"

"N-no, I'm j-just going to sleep" Hinata explained. Whenever she got nervous, she felt as if she hadn't full grown out of her old habit of stuttering.

"Whatever, g'night Hinata un" Deidara went to change.

"Doesn't Tobi get a good night?"

Deidara peeked his head from the bathroom's door "NO, UN!" and slammed the door.

Hinata sat on her bed while Tobi lay on his. "Tobi, who is the holder of the Kyuubi?"

Tobi shot up from his bed. "Kyuubi? I don't remember but Itachi and Kisame would know, after all, they are hunting him"

Tobi seemed awfully serious for his usually carefree character. Hinata had noticed that he would have these mood swings once in a while but only when they were alone or if Itachi or Pein was there as well.

However, she could tell he was lying and decided to press further. "Is it Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked.

"Hmm, yes it is. Is there a problem?" Tobi asked her in an emotionless and low voice. Since this wasn't the first time he did this, Hinata was beginning to think that he was implying or wanted her to know something.

Hinata glared at the hole in his mask. She could not read his soul every single time she tried. Although Hinata didn't use that technique many times since she didn't want to go colorblind. However from the few times she did use it on enemies, only some pigmentation was lost in her sight and it didn't make much of a difference.

What reason would he have to hide his face? Hinata did, however, know that he had a lot of wrinkles. Her byakugan could see through the mask but it seemed as if her put a seal on himself specifically from her.

This was why Hinata didn't trust her partner and her partner knew that she didn't trust him. However none of them discussed any of this with each other. It was unspoken but both knew.

"I know you had a visitor" he said once again.

Hinata heard the door slam and looked up to see Deidara with nothing but a fishnet shirt and loose pants. "Everyone be quiet, I want to sleep, un" he turned off the lights.

Hinata thought about today for a while before falling asleep. Who was 'Tobi' and what secrets did he hold?

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hinata laid on the hotel's bed. She lays on her stomach kicking her feet behind her. She had been thinking. Even after all these years, it was still hard to get used to new things.<p>

After a couple months she had gotten used to the Akatsuki but always felt some pain when a member died. Recently they had extracted the shukaku from an old friend of hers called Gaara. Hinata was reluctant of doing this to someone she personally knew though.

She wasn't there at that time because Hinata wasn't assigned that mission to do. But she did still have to help with extracting the beast. However, she heard from Deidara that Naruro came to save Gaara.

During the battle of some sort that happened, Sasori died. It had hit hard on Pein that someone was actually capable of killing one of his Akatsuki members. Deidara now had no partner.

With no one else joining the organization, Hinata and Tobi now joined Deidara on a team.

A month or so after that, Hidan and Kakuzu had died as well. There were members missing now and one team was uneven. If someone else would die, Deidara would probably get transferred.

"Hinata, are you ready, un?" Diedara peeked his eye through a small gap in the door frame.

"Yes" Hinata stood up and zipped up her cloak. However, not all the way because she had to show her slashed headband which still adorned her neck.

"Well we are going" Deidara opened the door further just to see her walking to the door.

They had no major mission right now ever since they captured the three tails not a while ago and that was their main goal. For now, Pein just sent them on missions...to basically steal.

Hinata closed the door behind her and stood in front of Deidara with the keys in her hands. They were the closest in age with only three years apart. That is probably why they became friends in the Akatsuki. Hinata hadn't shared her story with anyone except Itachi, who would understand and he told her his, and Deidara. Deidara told her his as well and how he despised Itachi and his eye.

Hinata had also became friends with the others, however she was closest with Deidara. Tobi, however, she didn't trust.

The long haired boy nodded. "Good, now let's go" Deidara walked downstairs just to meet Tobi next to the check-in desk.

Hinata walked to the front desk of the hotel. The fat lady at the counter smiled at her sweetly. Hinata placed the keys on the counter. "Thank you" she said emotionlessly.

The lady smiled at her. She took the keys and placed them behind her on the proper place. The lady turned back and smiled. "No problem dear. Now," she looked at the girl in front of her's odd friends. "How will you pay"

"We won't, un" Deidara smirked as his hand was on the door knob of the exit. He was ready to walk out or something else if the situation calls for it.

The lady's smile never left her face "No, no. But you can pay with credit of you don't have cash" obviously the worker was oblivious to what was happening.

"No, we plenty of money either way, but we can't spend it on hotels, un" Deidara continued.

"But then how-" the lady was cut off when Deidara appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck. The woman turned her head away from the blonde boy but was terrified with the weapon on her neck.

Hinata just watched ready for the woman's life to end and for them to continue. However, Deidara didn't move his hand just yet. "Come on Hinata, finish her off" he smirked at the lady.

"H-Hinata? Y-you are the A-aka-" the woman started freaking out. Everyone had heard of the merciless Akatsuki. There were stories of them in every land. Although some villages tried to keep their citizens from knowing so they wouldn't worry.

"You should blame yourself for not noticing earlier, but Deidara..." Hinata glared at him. Deidara frowned but released the woman.

"Oh Thank you, thank you" she bowed her head to Hinata. In response Hinata raised an eyebrow. A minute ago so spit her name like it was a curse and now she was thanking her.

Hinata slipped some coins from inside her large sleeve of the Akatsuki's uniform into the woman's hands. It wasn't enough to pay for the night, but at least it was some.

Deidara hadn't noticed this, but Madara had with his sharingan, although Hinata didn't know it.

Madara had in fact put a seal on his eyes and body from Hinata's eyes. This was why she never figured out his secret. However, he was planning on telling her who he is one day since she is suspicious already. Plus, she could be some use to him for his goals.

The fat woman looked at Hinata and then closed her fist with the money in it. "Well, uh, have a good day" she told them after everything and waved.

"You better not tell anyone, lady or Tobi will come after you" Tobi said in his usual cheerful voice and twirled a kunai on his index finger.

"What now Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked as they leaped through trees in the forest. After finishing the mission of collecting the money, they were to go back to the Akatsuki base.

"Now I am going to do something by myself" The blonde boy smirked.

Hinata looked at Deidara. She wasn't aware that he had any personal goals, just like she didn't have any either. The long haired boy had a sadistic grin on his face and Hinata couldn't help but think what that meant.

"What do you want to do?" Hinata asked her best friend.

"Kill Uchiha Sasuke" He said while grinning.

Hinata was surprised. The white eyed girl knew that the boy hated the sharingan because of Itachi. Actually, Deidara didn't like any dojutsu so it took a while before he got used to Hinata as well. He felt that it gave them a huge advantage in the shinobi world.

Yes, it did, but Hinata didn't understand why he made a big deal. Deidara had a kekkei genkai as well; the explosion release. That helped him get far too.

However, why would Deidara take his anger out on Itachi's little brother when he did nothing to him directly. "But why?" she asked.

"I saw him through the streets the other day and now need to fulfill something, un" He continued.

Hinata knotted her eyebrows together and shook her head "You always get into trouble Deidara"

"Just wait and see the trouble I cause that bastard" Deidara clenched his fists at his sides.

Hinata couldn't help but get worried at his words. She wondered how everything would turn out.

* * *

><p>AN: OK! So it's finally done. I've been looking for a beta reader, but I couldn't find one. If any of you are beta readers or want to recommend one, please PM me. Thank you!<p>

Reviews appreciated! :) and I hope the characters weren't too OOC

And again, next chapter next week. That's my schedule for this fic. I'll update anytime from Friday-Monday.


End file.
